Every Little Thing
by PenelopeR
Summary: Gypsy & Will finds each other but will affiars and scandals ruin them and their Friends lifes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

It was a warm, bright sunny day in Summer Bay, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Summer Bay was a quiet sleepy little village where everybody knew your business but it was full of kind hearted people as well.

Irene Roberts was in the kitchen getting the breakfast ready for her children to munch on before work or school, she wasn't really their mum, she was her foster mum, but she looked after them like any other parent.

Chloe came running down the stairs with baby Olivia in her arms. "URGH" screamed Chloe. Irene came running out of the kitchen to see Chloe furiously banging on Joey's door. "Joey, Joey, open up, you can't hide from me" said Chloe. Irene walked up the step towards where Chloe.

"Chloe, what ever is the matter?" said Irene. Chloe looked up at Irene and held up her hair brush that had peanut butter all over it, she then moved her head so Irene could see the peanut butter that was stuck in clumps in her hair. Irene started laughing as baby Olivia looked up at them like they were both mad.

"Irene, it's not funny, I have bloody peanut butter in my hair, I have to go to work and I'm going to smell like peanuts," cried Chloe. Chloe carried on banging on Joey's door. Irene walked away laughing. "Love he obviously isn't in. Just leave it, love," laughed Irene.

Chloe puts Olivia in her pushchair, and then runs upstairs to wash her hair, Joey then walks out of his room, he tries to sneak out without Irene seeing him but he steps on a creaky floor board. "****," whispered Joey. Irene walks up to him shaking her head. "Joey, what in God's name made you want to put peanut butter in Chloe's hairbrush?" said Irene. "It was just a joke Irene, she needs to lighten up", said Joey, shrugging his shoulders.

Chloe came running down the stairs. "Lighten up, lighten up, I give you lighten up," cried Chloe. Joey runs out the house with Chloe following. Irene starts laughing while she walks to the kitchen. "Thank God, Chloe and Joey are all I have to deal with, or I really will start going round the twist."

At Summer Bay High, Sally Fletcher who has long black hair tied up in a ponytail, was walking with Vinnie Patterson who looked a bit like Johnny Bravo. They were both in their last year at Summer Bay High. There standing by the lockers chatting. When they see an attractive girl walk pass, with Donald Fisher.

Vinnie stares at her. "Who was she?" said Vinnie. "Funnily enough Vinnie, I didn't ask her, her name and address when she walked past me," said Sally, sarcastically. Vinnie laughs sarcastically.

The girl is in Mr. Fisher's office, she has short brown hair with copper highlights. "So Leah, I'm sure you will find Summer Bay High, a great experience to finish your HSC," Donald concluded. "Thank you, Mr. Fisher," replied Leah, shyly. She walked out the office and walked towards her first lesson, she was so scared, she was in new surroundings she just wanted to be at her old school where she felt safe.

Vinnie and Sally were sitting next to each other in science where there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened the door and saw Leah standing there. "Leah Poulos, welcome to Summer Bay High, everybody this is Leah, Leah Poulos. Take a seat Leah," the teacher said warmly. Vinnie sits up and smiles at Leah. Leah smiles back. "She's beautiful," whispers Vinnie.

Joey and Chloe are walking along the beach. "Chloe, look I'm sorry about your hairbrush, I just was mucking around," said Joey. "I know apology accepted, but next time your dead ok?" laughed Chloe. They stop when they hear someone crying. "Did you hear that?" asked Joey. Chloe nods and they look out to see where it is coming from.

Chloe spots someone sitting right at the bottom of the beach. "Look, Joey that's where the noise is coming from," cried Chloe. Joey and Chloe run up and find a boy of about Joey's age sitting with his knees hugged up to his chest. Chloe looks at Joey worriedly. The boy looks up at them and looks petrified of them. "It's ok, where not going to hurt you, are you ok?" asked Chloe. The boy looks at her and shakes his head and bursts into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Joey and Chloe look at each other worriedly. "My mum's gone, she's left me," the boy says shakily. Joey looks at Chloe and then at the boy and Joey places his hand on his shoulder. The boy jumps and looks at them scared. "I'm not going to hurt you, where's your mum gone?" asks Joey concerned. "She's gone… she's gone to hospital… and they won't let her out," the boy says scared. Chloe looks at Joey and tears form in her eyes.

Vinnie and Sally are walking down the corridor when they see Leah putting her things in her locker. Vinnie walks up to her. "Hey, I'm Vinnie, Vinnie Patterson," Vinnie says while putting his hand out and Leah shakes it. "Leah, Leah Poulos," says Leah quietly. "I'm Sally, Sally Fletcher, welcome to Summer Bay High, would you like to come to the diner with us?" asks Sally, smiling at Leah. Leah nods and walks out with them towards the diner.

Chloe and Joey are still at the beach with the boy, they look at each other. "I'm all alone, I have no one, they've taken my brother and sister… they've taken them," cries the boy. Chloe looks at Joey, concerned. "Whose taken them?" asks Chloe. The boy looks up at Chloe and bursts into tears. Chloe sits down next to the boy and puts his arm around him. The boy collapses into tears on her shoulder. "Sh! It will be ok, Joey and I will help you," Chloe says. The boy looks up at her and smiles, this dashing smile that could break a million hearts, he has a skin head haircut, and wearing a beige shirt that is open so you can see his six-pack stomach. "You'll help me? How?" asked the boy, confused. "That's easy, because we know a woman who will look after you, and she will also help you find your brother and sister." Joey looked at Chloe and wondered what the hell she was playing at. "What's your name?" blurted out Joey. Will looked up at him, and smiled. "Will, Will Smith," Will said calmly.

Chloe looked up at Joey and smiled. "Really, and I'm Cameron Diaz," laughed Chloe. Will looked up and started laughing. "No, it's true, my name is Will, Will Smith," laughed Will. Chloe got up and started walking towards the beach house. Chloe turned around. "Come on Will, lets go and introduce you to Irene." Will followed them and smiled, he had a funny feeling that Summer Bay was going to be a great place to live.


End file.
